One Rose
by Scarpaw
Summary: One rose, that's all Jeanna wants for Valentine's Day. But, being the new girl in school, she figures she won't get one.But, will she actually get one? Side story to Guardians


Well, it's Mekishika here with a Valentine's Day Ficlet for Guardians! This was a spur of the moment thing, but at least I got a Valentine's fic up for this. This is a High School setting, okay? 'Kay? 'Kay. Even if tis not, 'Kay.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**One Rose**

Jeanna was never a… popular girl at Duel High. That was for girls like Alexis, Mindy, or Jasmine. She was just the shy new girl. The shy… _queer_ new girl. She didn't have any friends, and she didn't have a social status at the school.

Jeanna was currently at her locker before class, her pink messenger bag hanging from her shoulder. She gazed around the halls. It was Valentine's Day, and boys and girls were giving their friends and boyfriends/girlfriends flowers. Roses, too be exact.

Jeanna stared enviously at Alexis, ten lockers down, getting hordes of roses from her friends and fanboys. Hell, Alexis even had **FANGIRLS**! She shook her head and put away some books and grabbed some books from her locker. She stuffed them in her bag before stalking off. After she was away from Alexis she sighed.

"Look at me," She muttered to herself. "Being envious of a girl getting a ton of roses. Well, can't say I didn't expect it. I mean, I'm a new girl here. I can't expect someone to give me a flower for Valentine's Day. Still, I wish somebody would give me a rose for Valentine's Day." With that said she sighed again and stalked off to her next class.

Little did she know that a little boy heard everything said right then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!**_

The bell went, signaling the end of seventh period. One class left until the end of the day.

"No roses at all," Jeanna said to herself, tears burning in her eyes, her head hung down so she was staring at the floor. "Not even a flower. Not even a single petal!" As she turned the corner nearing her next class, she bumped into somebody.

That 'somebody' turned out to be none other than Jaden Yuki. Both of them turned bright red when they saw who they ran into. In Jaden's hand Jeanna spied a rose.

"So you got a rose for Alexis, huh?" She said, hoping her voice wouldn't crack or sound jealous. Since Jeanna had started here at Duel High, she had a crush on Jaden the moment she laid eyes on him. A **MAJOR **crush.

Jaden didn't say anything to answer Jeanna. A second passed before Jaden suddenly thrust the flower into Jeanna's hand and ran away.

"What?" Jeanna said, obviously confused. She noticed a card on the rose and she flipped it open.

The note read:

_Jeanna,_

_ We're all special in our own way. Even if we're a new kid, popular or unpopular. There's no need to be jealous of a girl who seems to be the center of everybody's world._

_'Cuz to me,_

_You __are__ the center of the world._

_You're the center of my world._

_Jeanna,_

_Would you be my date to the Valentine's Dance tonight?_

_-Jaden_

If that wasn't heartbreaking, Jeanna didn't know what was. She looked through the crowds for Jaden, but she couldn't see him.

She searched through the crowds for him until she finally found him, halfway across the school. He was sitting in the freezing courtyard without a jacket on. He was staring down at his hands muttering to himself.

"What did I do wrong?" He was muttering, along with some other incoherent stuff Jeanna didn't understand. She walked over to him, her feet crunching on the frozen grass, and plopping onto the seat next to him.

"Is talking to yourself a habit?" Jeanna asked, causing him to jump, "Or did that little voice pop into your head when your mom decided to take you to a therapist to get rid of your 'problems'. I hope yours is at least entertaining. I don't want to be going to the dance with a kid whose voice only talks about ruling the world. Mine does enough of that already. Unless you tell it to shut up then it starts talking about taquitos. Or was it tacos? Maybe tequila." This caused Jaden to smile, before he took a double take.

"Wait," He said, "did you actually-?" Jeanna smiled mischievously.

"Only if that little voice of yours doesn't talk about ruling the world until the second date," She said with a smile and bonking him lightly on the noggin, causing Jaden to laugh.

"So that's a yes?" He asked. Jeanna smiled before she kissed him. When they broke apart, her eyes sparkled.

"It's definitely a yes," She said, as the bell rung for class.

"Come on," Jeanna said, grabbing Jaden's hand, "We don't want to get in trouble from Crowler for skipping his class. We're going to be late enough as it is." Jaden grimaced and shuddered.

"Aw, do we have to?" He whined, and Jeanna smiled playfully.

"Only if we want to be allowed to go to the dance," She said as they ran off.

Maybe…

Maybe love can be started with only one rose.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwww! XD How cute was that? Too cute I tell you! But, this is your own opinion. So, Read and review telling me how sappy my third attempt at a one-shot was. 


End file.
